


Let's wake up together

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: (Don't) Wake me up [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Both Rin and Haru are only mention, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, a tiny bit of angst, also it's kind of a prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the start of their new life together. It didn’t matter if they leave behind broken parts of people that still love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's wake up together

Makoto was sitting alone at a café deep in thought. He was supposed to be doing a training regimen for his students, but his mind was somewhere else.

The café that he was at was somewhat quiet; there were barely any people in there. Only a few couples and a group of friends who were giggling for whatever reason.

Letting out a long sigh, he took a drink of his tea. As he drinks his read, he suddenly felt someone brushing their fingers on his neck, making him almost choke on his tea.

Looking up, he wasn’t that surprised to see that it was Sousuke that did that. Giving him a glare, he grabbed a napkin and wipes his mouth. Glad that none of it spilled on his paper.

“Why did you do that?” Makoto asked him as he cleared his throat.

“You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t hear me calling you. So I had to do something for you to pay attention to me.” He told him as he gave Makoto a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to put his stuff away in case another accident happen. With Sousuke here, it was the most probable that was going to happen.

“So...Why did you want to meet me up?” Makoto asked him after he finished putting his work away, and turn to look at Sousuke.

As Makoto asked him that, Sousuke stayed silent for a couple of minutes. He could see that he was trying to think of how to tell him whatever was in his mind.

He was dreading that he was going to tell him that he didn’t want them to be together anymore. That was something that scared him the most. And by the looks of it, it was showing on his face. Since Sousuke looked alarmed as he notices the expression he was making.

“It’s not what you think! Hell, it’s actually far from that.”

That was all he said as he stayed silent for another minute. Even though Sousuke told him that, Makoto was still nervous. But he didn’t say anything and let Sousuke take his time.

“Man, this is much harder than I thought it was going to be.”

“What is?”

Sousuke took a deep breath, and then look at Makoto eye to eye. Making him a little nervous, seeing how serious Sousuke was looking at him.

“I-I have been thinking about this for a while now. I just didn’t know how to tell you at first.”

Sousuke stayed silent for another minute, then he move his hands and gently put them on top of Makoto’s who was holding his cup of tea tightly.

“What I’m trying to tell you is that I want to run away…But I want to run away with you.”

At that, Makoto’s eyes got wide as he look at him with a surprised expression on his face. He didn’t know how to respond to him, but from the looks at it, Sousuke wasn’t waiting for a response as he started talking again.

“I actually thought about this for about a month ago. When Rin suggested for us to move away, I couldn’t help but think of you. I started imagining both of us with our own house. Having two or three cats as pets, and not scared of showing our love towards the world.”

Makoto wasn’t going to lie, he also had a few moments where he thought about him and Sousuke living together. Both of them happily together not worrying how their friends are going to react about their relationship.

“Because of that, I started looking for houses that both of us could start a new life. And just yesterday I found a perfect one for both of us…”

Sousuke licked his lips nervously as he turn to look at Makoto. He wasn’t sure how the other was going to react to this. After all this came out of nowhere, none of them had even talked about them moving away from their lovers.

“I-I’m actually meeting the owner of the house tomorrow. I know I should have waited for you, but when I saw that house…I knew that I have to buy it, since it’s perfect for both of us.”

At that, Makoto was surprised to hear that Sousuke already was planning on buying the house. He could see that he was already in a hurry for both of them to start living together. The only thing that was missing was Makoto’s answer.

“I really can’t stand not being without you anymore. Seeing Rin instead of you every time I wake up, or go to sleep makes it much harder for me. I want to be with you Makoto, I need to be with you. And this is the only way we can be together.”

And he could see that Sousuke was getting nervous as he continue staying silent. He was just too surprised to even say something, but he really didn’t need to think on his answer.

“So you what you are trying to say is that you want us to run away? To leave everything behind and start a new life?”  
After all, both of them had lives here. Both of them had their work and friends here. It would be strange if both of them just leave everything behind.

“Look I know what I’m saying is-” Before Sousuke could say something else, he was cut of when he felt Makoto’s lips pressing against his.

They stayed like that for a minute, and Makoto pulled away as he gave Sousuke a smile. A smile that expressed all the love and affection between them, and no one else.

“I would love to run away with you. I also think the same thing as you. I can’t go another day without waking up next to you. There are many times I almost call Haru by your name.”

He never actually says it, but there were times he was really close on doing it. It was a good thing Haru never catch up to what he was going to say.

“If running away means leaving behind everything, then I would happily accept it. Since I know I would go crazy if I go one more day without you.”

At that, another kissed was share. Not caring that someone might see them and judge them.

Since right now what is more important for both of them was the start of their new love. A new life with no regrets.  
-  
-  
-  
Through the whole drive towards Makoto and Haru’s house, both of them were holding hands. None of them say anything, both of them slowly realizing that this would be the last time they had to meet each other in secret.

No one would judge them when they see them together on a date or just holding hands.

When they arrived, both of them got out of Sousuke’s car as they slowly walked towards the porch. One of the main reasons why they were holding hands without a care is that Haru was not at home. So no one was going to see them.

Sousuke look at Makoto and notice all the different emotions that were reflected on his eyes. He was worried that maybe Makoto was starting to regret accepting his offer. That maybe he realized that he still loves Haru much more than him.

“Are you going to regret doing this with me?” Sousuke couldn’t help but ask him.

“I do.” It was the only thing Makoto said. Noticing the pain flashing through Sousuke’s eyes as he says that to him.

Then Makoto gave him a small smile, and move to hold his hand. He raised it up to his lips and gave it a quick kiss.

When Sousuke looked at Makoto’s eyes, instead of seeing anger or guilt, he only saw love and affection. And it was directed towards him, and only him.

“What I’m trying to say is that I regret not doing this sooner. I can’t wait for us to start out new life together.”

Then Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto as the other rest his head against his chest. He could feel how fast his heart is beating. Knowing that it was him that causes that reaction out of him.

Feeling fingers brushing against his chin, he looked up at him. Before he could react, he felt lips brushing against his own before pressing softly against his. It was so soft and tender, almost like their first kiss. Though this time, there was no awkwardness involved.

Melting into the kiss, Makoto wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly kissed him back. The kiss was soft and warm, with promises of something more.

“I’ll come later to pick you up.”

“I would wait for you here.” With that, he received another kiss from his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is somewhat a prequel with a lot of SouMako in it. I really wanted to make it when their affair started, but I decided to leave it like that and make it when they decided to run away with each other.
> 
> I’m planning on making another part for this story, but sadly it would be the last one. I really enjoyed making this story, and I would make more, but with no angst. Well hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoy this story please leave a comment.


End file.
